


Keaira's adventure

by HomestuckLover



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Other, Siblings, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckLover/pseuds/HomestuckLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaira turns into a mermaid, and finds out something strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keaira's adventure

Your name is Keaira. You are just a normal human. Well I wouldn’t say normal. You’re hated very much. Your older brother Kyle is always protecting you from bullies. You sometimes wish that you could repay him for all the stuff he’s done for you. He has two best friends, Ryan and Drake. You just wish your brother was there to see you swim. You have no friends really. Just Kyle, You’ve never seen Kyle go swimming. So let’s get on with the story about how it all began.

You sit in your room looking at the full moon. You guess you better go on a boat ride. There’s nothing better to do. You get up and go to the boat. You start it and head towards an Island you haven’t been on for about 3 years. You walk around the island when you realize there’s a cave. You enter the cave until you see a symbol. You don’t know what to do so your press the symbol. You fall into a pool you start drowning trying to scream for your brother. You knew he wasn’t there so no hope. Until you see a tail and 6 hands dragging you out of the water and that’s all you remember. The next day you wake up and see the blue sky. Were you in your boat? You get up and start the boat. You had to get home before any one wondered where you went off to. You go into your little house that’s not connected to where everyone else in your family lives. You lay down yawning trying to remember what happened after you saw the 6 arms. You couldn’t though. You then hear someone enter your room. You look up and see Kyle.

“Hey lil sis. What’s up? I came to check on you at 12 and you weren’t here?”  
“Yeah sorry I was off doing something. For… um, school.” You say trying to make it believable  
“Oh? Alright, see you later then.” He waved good bye.

You want to go swim. So you go out to the lake next to your house and jump in. You have a tail!!!!! You scream under water. You had to make sure no one saw you. Are you half merman half human? Or were you a mermaid? You had to tell your brother, you just had to!

You get out and transform back into a human. Whoa, that’s cool. You kind of liked your tail. You then run to your brothers room where you find him and his 2 bestfriend you want to scream but you say quietly

“ You need to come watch this.”

They all look at each other then all say at the same time “ What is it?” You just told them to follow and they did so. You smile at them and dive into the water. Showing off your tail.

“ Isnt this amazing! “ She smiled splashing them. They hurry and dodge the water. You wonder why. You splash them again and some touch Drake. You see him transform into a merman. You gasp “ D-drake!?!?!” Maybe he was one of the 3 that you saw at the place. Kyle scowled, you’ve never seen him do that before, Whoa. You splash your brother and Ryan and they turned to merman too. Are these three merman! Are they the 3 guys your say at the island?


End file.
